


Cruel

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Harsh, cruel - Freeform, medicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anemone breaks down due to all of the pressure placed on her to fight and beat Eureka and takes out her anger on everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eureka SeveN belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

A Loud sickening crash, broken glass and blood is what greeted Dominic as he turned down the hall to Anemone's room.

"Dominic!" One of the nurses called as soon as he entered the room. "She's out of control!"

Dominic inwardly smiled at the scene. There were five disgruntled nurses standing in a circle around Anemone who was casually lying on the bed on her stomach, her long pink hair falling like a curtain around her body. She was glaring and screaming at anyone that moved.

"Dominic." The nurse at his side looked at Anemone impatiently.

His eyes landed on Anemone's hands dangling off the bed in front of her. She clutched a trembling Gulliver tightly; no doubt she planned to throw him at the next person that aggravated her.

Dominic moved slowly to Anemone, his arms outstretched palms up as if surrendering but beckoning her to trust him."Anemone..." He cooed softly.

“Dominic." She spat his name in a threatening whisper. He stopped his approach, frozen in place. She now grew bored with the game and drew circles on Gulliver's fur.

"Yes Anemone?" He asked calmly.

"A-A-Anemone...we must administer...your...m-m-medicine..." The same nurse stuttered nervously.

Anemone growled and in one fluid movement sat up and threw Gulliver at the nurse, effectively hitting her in the face. The circle of nurses all backed up gasping and dropped their syringes and medical kits to the ground.

Dominic sighed and inwardly cringed at the nurse. 'That...is definitely going to leave a nasty bruise...' He looked at her reddening face; the imprint of Gulliver beginning to show. A whimper sounded at the nurse’s feet where he now lay shaking and curled into a fat little ball attempting to hide from everyone.

"Leave now. I will administer the medicine." Dominic took charge of the situation. "Uh...I recommend you put some ice on that...right away..." He advised the nurse as she scrambled to her feet and bolted to the door, much like the others did.

Dominic turned his attention back to Anemone. She was now curled into a half fetal position and Gulliver was hiding under the pillow.

"Anemone, why won’t you take your medicine?" He asked letting her have control of the conversation he was attempting. "Is it no longer working?"

Anemone stared vacantly out of the window that covered one entire wall.

'They put her in a extremely bad mood...'He blew at the strand of hair in his face.

"If I don't win..." She began in a small voice. "If I don't beat her...Dewy will no longer have use for me!" He voice grew in frustration.

"Anemone," He reached an arm out to her, but she spun to face him and started screaming. "I am not useless! I will beat her-that Eureka! She’s the weak one!" Dominic grabbed her and pulled her close and held his ground as she thrashed in his arms, screaming and biting into his skin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear before plunging a syringe filled with her medicine into her neck. He released a breath he'd been holding as she ceased her writhing and biting. Her body relaxed into his arms and he laid her down on the bed that stood alone in the enormous room. Tenderly he brushed some of her long, pink bangs out of her face."I truly and sorry Anemone."

Cruel ~ End


End file.
